


Saito Gaiden: Sunrise [Naruto fan fiction]

by stagonfire



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Naruto love story, Ninjas - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Samurai, Shinobi, Slow Burn, Smut, Thriller romance, virgin, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagonfire/pseuds/stagonfire
Summary: [ SAMURAI OC X NARUTO OC ] NARUTO FAN FICTION .... Conflict between the Shinobi and Samurai arise... A blooming romance between a widower and Hanzo's very own granddaughter.
Relationships: Saito Hajime/Tomomi Yasuo
Kudos: 1





	Saito Gaiden: Sunrise [Naruto fan fiction]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello there! I want to go ahead and say thanks for tuning in. This story is based on a role play I did with a friend. Unlike a traditional Naruto love story where it centers around one OC falling in love with a canon character, this story will actually be an OC x OC. The initial plot of the story is it's own but it revolves around the plot of Naruto Shippuden. There are some added elements to the story to spice it up. This is a romance thriller with mystery, adventure, and a lot of angst. It's meant to be a love story with 3 initial parts and 3 point of views. It gives you an idea of the main love interest's thoughts and feelings, the secondary, and then also a third. This is also posted on another fan fiction website called quotev.com
> 
> A special thanks to Khaoula for making this possible. 💗

**PART I**

_**Fateful Encounter** _

* * *

**SAITO**

"The Hidden Leaf?" Saito pressed his lips together and adjusted his white gloves. His eyes remained down on the white fabric and a cigarette was freshly lit in between his lips. "You want me to go to the Hidden Leaf for what? First and foremost, we should be hunting down the Akatsuki."  
"And no one other than the Hidden Leaf has more knowledge on them," said a female council member.   
"I disagree," said another male council member. "We shouldn't involve ourselves with their issues," he said referring to the shinobi.   
Saito took a drag in and set his cigarette down on the glass holder. "That being said, their problems always become ours." The Shinobi make up 90% of the world's population and whatever political scandal they make effects the 10% who don't want anything to do with anything. "Why not send a messenger to gather intel? I have no reason to leave this place while my father is away."   
"No one in this land is more capable than you," said a voice walking in.   
The rest of the council stood up onto their feet. "Lord Danzo. We weren't expecting you here," said one of them.   
"It was a direct request to personally send you to the Hidden Leaf, Saito. I'm sure you would like the details of our mutual alliance, but time is of the essence," Shimura added. "Your father wanted to rely this message.  
_I don't trust that senile old fool one bit,_ he thought _._ Satio's mind brewed with what Danzo could be up to. If it were that important he would have gotten a personal message from his father. All the while, he found himself being escorted to the Land of Fire with his own objective in mind. He knew this was probably another elaborate scheme to remove him from power, but why would Shimura involve himself? He had to find out and retaliate. 

The once harsh white winters depleted into a lush green garden while their journey continued. It was almost hard to believe and yet Saito pretended not to notice the change. His mind was etched on the motives the chain of command deemed. Is he merely a pawn in the palm of someone else's hand? All thoughts came to a halt when the carriage stopped moving. The man peered out of the sliding window, "What, what is it? Why have we stopped?"  
The other samurai escorting him walked over, insisting on a pit stop before their arrival to the Hokage's mansion. "It's the horses. They needed to be tended to before we continue. We might as well break our fast."   
Without much to say, Saito stepped out of the moving vehicle and took a look around the place. Little feet tapped across the street, running to meet the other children for a game of handball. The fresh scent of sweet and savory food engulfed the area and shops hailed business early in the morning. Saito wore his usual dark lilac uniform and white gloves around his hands. A sword hung across his waist and dark leather boots on his feet. "Go on," he said to his men without any eye contact. The man made his way into one of the shops. The bell by the door chimed at his arrival and his golden eyes set straight onto a particular Auburn woman across the room. Another voice echoed in the restaurant. It sounded like they were complaining about a difficult customer. 

"-And then, they spilled everything on my beautiful counter! If I see them in my shop again I'll-"

"Calm down mama. It's clean now so don't worry," the auburn haired woman answered with an easy smile as she took a sweet dessert in between her lips, only to receive a stubborn glare from her mother.  
"I don't want this place to be dirty, not at all. I pride myself on this," said her mother. 

The answer led her daughter to sigh and reach for her mother's hand, holding it gently just like she used to do as a child. "I'm always here for you. I will make sure to set up a sign." They didn't really have anyone but each other. The once prestigious lady of the Rain and her pampered child were now simple civilians of the Leaf, and a whole change to follow. While Misaki kept low and undetected, Tomomi shone and made a name for herself in their new village and all others to know. Though what she has in that department, she lacked greatly in others. It was difficult to make close friends or find it in her heart to forget her old home.   
"No. You focus on your job and try to find you a husband to take care of you," Misaki grinned, meaning to tease her only daughter but ended sorely disappointed when Tomomi blinked in return and scratched her head in confusion.

"But... You take good care of me mama, why do I need-"

Misaki covered her face with her hands and a dreaded sigh reached into her palms. No wonder her daughter was still a bachelorette in her thirties. She longed to one day to see and hear little feet patter on the floor and the word _grandma_ to come out of their lips. Misaki looked at the door as soon as she realized a new customer walked in. It wasn't unusual to receive costumers at this time in the morning; costumers of all ages and kinds. It usually deterred the blonde mother from complaining too much about the cleanness of each one of them, but Tomomi was surprised that her mother was stumped into complete silence.

"What now? You have nothing to tell me, eh? Cat got your tongue?" She pulled at her mother's cheek with a teasing grin but still, Misaki was frozen. Her wine brown eyes, which her daughter inherited, ogled the man ceaselessly even before he approached, and she sighed dreamily with her chin on her hand. If only her sweet Tomomi could see what she was so focused on: a thought of her and him and a whole bunch of grand babies to fill her residence. "Mama?" Misaki's hand silenced her in a quick motion and tugged her wrist discreetly to follow her line of vision, and she has never turned so fast. Her eyes blinked in surprise that didn't show. He was not from the village, she deduced easily by his attire and sword. What was a Samurai doing this far in Konoha? That was beyond her.   
Now, the two women were staring at him for entirely different reasons, and the latter studying his every aspect. As far as Tomomi knew, the Samurai and the Shinobi kept a rocky peace through these years, but even his presence was alarming for a Shinobi such as herself because she didn't know if he was here as a friend or a foe. _A devilishly handsome foe,_ a little voice in the back of her head cooed.

"W-Welcome! What would you like to order?" Misaki's cheerful _too cheerful_ tone cut her out of her thoughts.

Misaki and Tomomi weren't the only individuals who kept their eyes plastered on Saito as he crept further into the place. Casual conversations from both men and women died down when Hajime took a seat at a random spot. His eye contact with Tomomi was brief. All he really wanted was for someone to take his order and go back to his day. In truth, he was all too familiar with the attention from others. Growing up as the, what people like to call, illegitimate heir to the Samurai, people always whispered.  
"Hey, what's a samurai doing here? Who is he?"   
"I don't know, do you think we're at war again?"  
"I think you're overreacting, what if he just wants some sweets?   
"He looks like he enjoys blood, not sweets."  
"His eyes are narrow like a fox."

Tomomi listened to the quiet murmurs of the customers until she couldn't, especially a huddled group of children her mother liked to spoil on the daily. Sighing softly, she inched closer and pulled the ends of their hair collectively and gently to gain their attention.

"It hurts!" said a young girl named Kasumi.

"Sissy!" A young boy named Kazuki yelled. "What did I do this time!?"

Their big and innocent eyes were not enough for her small glare to dissipate as she lifted a finger to her lips and mentioned them to be quiet. "That was rude to say about him, or anyone else." Tomomi's soft words made the trio guilty about their comments to a degree.

"But sissy, his eyes are narrow like a fox-" Children were children after all, and nothing could stop them from being too honest. Her reddish eyes shifted to her mother suspiciously. When did she even get there that fast?  
Misaki was having the time of her life, about to take the stranger's order with the most gleeful smile on her finely aged face. Her hands rested on her hips as she waited attentively for him to respond, answering with a soft hum.

Even though there was gossip going about, not everyone knows who he is in these parts. As of now Saito does not feel the chains of diplomacy or heritage binding him down regularly. An ordinary man living an ordinary life began to flush over him; a sweet sensation he had never felt before. Without having a proper look at the menu offered on the table, he handed it to the older waitress that offered to take his order. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth," he said before planting his rare golden-like eyes onto Misaki. "I'll have the plain soba noodles with the usual dipping sauce. And tea with that."

"Soba noodles with sauce and tea over here! Would you also be interested in meeting my-" A hand suddenly covered her mouth, silencing her, and her face immediately flushed with anger, arms flailing by her side but Tomomi was determined. She was able to reach her mother before she could embarrass her in front of the whole shop.

"Excuse my mother, your order will be right up." The woman apologized as soon her hand was pushed away from her mothers lips.

Misaki pulled Tomomi to the side when they both left for the kitchen. "That could be my future son in law! You're ruining your greatest chance over here. Let me do the talking." Her mother whispered not so loudly.

Tomomi could feel her cheeks gradually gaining color. "You don't even know who he is! Let the man have his meal in peace."

The two women were bickering among themselves but the three children were aware of their supposed conversation. "Tomi and fox man sitting under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" They sang with kissy faces. 

Saito set his eyes forward out the open window as his order was being prepared.  
"Hey mister," said one of the kids. He tugged at Saito's pants, looking up at him with wide beady eyes. He looked no older than 5 years old. "You look strong enough. There's this crazy man who's always bothering Sissy. Can you help her?"   
"Kazuki!! You can't do just ask that from someone we don't know!!" Another child rushed over. She looked the same age as the first one.   
"And why not, Kasumi?" Kazuki looked at her. "He's perfect. He can scare away all the guys that bother Sissy to marry them. And there's no way Sissy's gonna fall for him anytime soon," he leaned over closer towards his female friend and whispered,"Not with those fox eyes. It's perfect."   
"Yeah, perfectly laaaaame," said the little girl. "He doesn't even know who she is."

Nao, small like his friends but rowdier than all of them combined, leaned forward on the table with the help of his chubby arms and grinned slyly at them. They were never up to no good. “He doesn’t stand a chance to win her heart, not like I do! I’ll be a better husband for her and buy her flowers everyday!”  
Saito stared at the children, wondering who their parents are and where they went. The upbringing that registered into Saito's mind is that whoever this woman is, she must be popular. "It's either that she's extremely beautiful or that her heritage makes feudal clans want to claw for power," he said casually. He looked away towards the direction Tomomi was at earlier before she disappeared into the kitchen, speculating that it was her. He wondered when these kids would stop swarming him. Hopefully by the time his food arrives.   
"You bet she is! Sister Tomomi is the prettiest lady in the land," Kasumi mused with a happy grin. 

It didn't take a long time for Misaki to return from the kitchen. She placed a large bowl of soba noodles, double portioned and plated beautifully. A cheerful sight, a woman happily serving her hand-made noodles and waiting for his opinion on her food, then an unwillingly dragged into the whole deal Tomomi with a tea platter in her hands. She didn't look angry, or sad, just not interested in being pushed into matchmaking this early in the day. Or ever. Not until this village stopped looking at her as if she was an opportunity, or a valuable asset to use against anyone else. “Say, what do you think of the noodles? Tomomi here helped me prepare them,” Misaki said happily.

Tomomi sighed softly and shook her head, pouring the tea into the green cup with accuracy. “I only put them into the bowl mama.”

Saito broke apart the wooden chopsticks. "They're just like I imagined them," he answered vaguely.

Misaki held her breath, under the impression that he wasn't impressed and gave a shattered smile before going back into the kitchen. 

“Kasumi, Kazuki, Nao. Come on, we can sit at our usual table,” Tomomi spoke sternly to the children. To anyone else, she behaved like a mother to the children, but none of them were hers. She loved them unconditionally. Her nature allowed her to interact with children easily, to the extent of hoping for one of her own one day. The children huffed in response but stood in silence, waiting for Tomomi to lead them away. The young woman glanced at Saito before doing so. “They get a little too excited but they mean well," she said referring to the children. "Don’t worry about them.” Tomomi explained to the man while watching him closely. “You’re a Samurai, right? Does anyone else know you’re here?”  
The man didn't seem to look up from his meal but stopped to put his chopsticks down. He licked his lips for a second. "That's right, I am," he said, answering that he is indeed a Samurai. "They say that we Samurai transform into beasts under the full moon, and feast on our enemies." His tone of voice was a bit uplifting and convincing, though it _was_ a white lie for the children. He slurped down a few more of the noodles and slowly looked at the children. "Is it a full moon tonight, I wonder?"

That was enough to make the youngsters leave quickly in a fright, leaving the adults alone at the table. He turned back over at Tomomi and took her features in for a few moments, like a predator would its prey. His expression was nothing more than a deadpan, but his mind was full of questions and other things. Silently and casually, Saito began to eat again. "They're very protective of you. Are you aware of them asking strangers to be your protector?" Finishing up the rest of the food, he took a sip of the warm tea. His palm rested on the side of the cup, feeling the warmth against the thin fabric on his hand.

"You shouldn't really take their words seriously. There is nothing I need protection from." Tomomi took a small moment to admire his features closely now that her mother wasn't whispering in her ear, and she liked what she was seeing. _Handsome._ "I apologize for all of that. Your meal is on me then... So what's a Samurai doing this far from the Land of Iron?" She asked casually as she leaned against the wall next to him. Costumer or not, she knew she has a responsibility to report any foreigner who steps into the village, as a resident and as a ninja. Those were tense times, and the Akatsuki members could be anywhere. Maybe she was staring at one.

Despite seeming like he wasn't grateful, which he was, it wasn't in his nature to thank anyone for simple things. He grew up with a lavish lifestyle and things were handed to him. Some would say he doesn't know what the meaning of hardship is, but that isn't entirely true. The notion of believing that you don't quite deserve the life you were given is on the lines of struggle no doubt. Saito grew up wondering why the other children would treat him differently, and how his adoptive father wanted him to work harder for his future position rather than play outside with the others. He resented Mifune for a long time for taking away what could have been a normal childhood, but it didn't last long. Saito began to understand that it wasn't Mifune's fault for anything, his childhood was taken long before that. From there on he stopped second guessing his guardian and did as he asked, no matter what it was.  
Saito held his hands together and placed his elbows on the table. He leaned a bit forward towards Tomomi to whisper. "So you've heard about them, right?" he asked, referring to the Akatsuki. "I hear one of them is among us at this very moment. Tall as a mountain, dark hair, slender. The eyes of a fox, as the children would say, though it looks more like a wolf," he said describing himself. He wondered if she would catch onto what he was implying. 

Tomomi nodded to confirm his words without an ounce of nervousness to show. She didn’t speak of any Akatsuki related subject, not in a crowded place like this and certainly not to a complete stranger anyway. Was he talking about that as he described his own features? Her words caught in her throat the moment he began describing the member, her hand almost reaching behind her for her umbrella if she didn’t catch on his going joke. He almost played her a fool right where she stood there admiring his _wolf_ eyes, his beautiful dark hair and those board shoulders she wanted to squeeze right in her grip. Fine then, two can play a game. “Hm. Heard of him. He’s been causing a lot of trouble lately, scaring away older ladies and children, making their daughters blush at the mere sight of him,” Tomomi whispered right back at him and folded her arms beneath her chest. “I doubt he’s being a threat at the moment, too busy eating noodles and drinking his tea. Do you think he would take up another offer any time soon?” It was futile now to hide the way her ruby like eyes held him as her center. A gentle smile rested her pink lips and flawless complexion, an unspoken curiosity and playful banter using from within her and bubbling furiously to surface. It was almost a longing hidden beneath all those layers. A longing for anything outside the walls of Konoha and it’s control. It was almost similar to the thought of a sweet bird yearning for a freedom to never come. A bittersweet wish. A wish even the young Tomomi contemplated regularly while watching peers flourish into devoted members of the village that opened its arms to her and her widowed mother.

Clever, a sharp tongue, and beautiful? Though there are a few quirks that are new, Tomomi Yasuo definately reminds Saito of someone he used to know. It was almost impeccable as to how much she resembled his late wife, Isanami. "I have a knack for it," he said. The man stood up onto his legs and placed down some money of the table, still keeping his eyes fixated on the woman. It's entirely possible that they might see each other again, but there's also a chance that they won't. Saito didn't intend on leaving without paying, despite her offering a free meal earlier. On the table was the correct amount plus a little bonus for the service. As he left the building, he could feel her eyes bore into his back , tracing him out of her territory. To her disappointment, he never answered her question.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you're enjoying it so far please feel free to favorite and comment down below. More to come!


End file.
